


Happy Anniversary

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: AU. Set post S07E17-18 Heroes I & II  
> Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.  
> A/N: Several months ago I posted the Alphabet Prompt meme from which mrswoman chose the prompt "Drink Me" and the pairing Sam/Janet.

She'd had enough of broken promises and repeated disappointments. She'd been understanding and forgiving time and time again; so many times she'd lost count. But things just hadn't been same between them since P3X-666. 

Once again she called, getting only voicemail. Dejected, she gathered the dinner she'd cooked, now cold, from the table and tossed it in the trash. Slipping off her heels, she sat back down and poured herself a glass of wine. Staring into the candle as it burned lower, Sam wondered where her lover was... and with whom. 

"Happy Anniversary, Janet," she whispered into the lonely night.


End file.
